Currently, transistors are manufactured for operating with low supply voltages, for example, less than 1 volt, or even for holding high voltages, typically between 2.5 and 8 volts. At the present time, to use higher supply voltages, transistors having thick oxide layers are produced. However, for a given technology, this may require additional steps and specific masks.
Another approach may comprise producing extended drain transistors. However, such transistors have a large footprint. Moreover, once the technology is fixed, the threshold voltage of the transistors is fixed.